1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a broadcast using an identity device detachable from a terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. Recently, terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
A user may be prompted for a password for entering a broadcast setting mode when a terminal authorizes a user with an authentication device such as a SIM card. The broadcast setting mode allows the user to adjust the broadcast viewing level for the terminal.
For example, a parent may want to control the broadcast viewing level of a child's terminal. The parent may enter the broadcast setting mode using a password that is unknown to a child. The child is not able to change the broadcast viewing level set by the parent if the child is unaware of the password.
A child may be able to change the broadcast viewing level if the password is known to a child. For example, the child may change the broadcast viewing level to an unrestricted broadcast viewing level, which allows all broadcasts to be viewed. The changed broadcast viewing level may still be maintained if the known password is changed to a new password that is not known to the child after the broadcast viewing level has changed.
The related art broadcast viewing restriction method is unable to substantially restrict a child's broadcast viewing operation.